Aizen Hozuki
'Approval:' 5/13/14 3 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Aizen has dark gray hair that falls just above his shoulders. His left eye tends to be covered by his hair while the right remains open. His eyes are also both a bright yellow. Aizen is a mysterious guy with a good amount of hatred for others. His only aspiration is to master the techniques his father left him. He is not open to any kind of friendship at least easily and would rather be on his own. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Coral Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Water Release: Gunshot -The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a water release technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It is also possible to increase the power of destruction of the spheres themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. (10 CP) # Water Release: Hiding in the Water Technique -The user blends in with water to be undetected by the enemy, similar to the Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique. It was shown that this technique is usable even in water as shallow as a puddle. While leaving concealment, water simply appeared on the floor and rose up, revealing the user. 5 CP/round upkeep(10 CP 5CP Per round upkeep) # Coral Release: Coral Wall-The user of this jutsu sends a growing ripple of coral through the ground and then finally upward causing a defensive wall of coral to be formed. It's jagged and twisted paths make it hard to get through and will definitly injure someone attempting to break through.(10 CP) Equipment *(3EP) Kunai Blade *(2EP) Fuma Shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 500 * Ryo left: 500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Aizen was raised in the Kirigakure village as a member of the Hozuki clan. He was trained to be relentless and from a young age didn't feel much emotion. Eventually his father started to distance himself from his own son, the clan saw Aizen as a disgrace as he could not learn techniques fast enough. Aizen's father disowned him eventually and was later killed on a mission. The mission itself was unknown to all as the whole Hozuki clan did not release he even left or what he left to do. What little feeling he had left died with his father and Aizen swore to learn all of his fathers techniques and eventually to surpass him. (More to come) Category:Character